


Lucky

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: J2 meet reader at a St. Patrick’s Day Party and they all have a bit too much to drink, which leads to a hell of a lot of fun!





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect meant to the wives of these beautiful men, this is just fiction. Not Beta'd.

The party was in full swing. Music was blaring with the bass pumped up so far your heart tried to match its beat. The loft looked like a leprechaun threw up everywhere, with green party decorations that matched the green dyed snacks and of course, green boozy drinks. Even the normal hard liquor had been transformed. As you walked the floor swaying with the music, nodding and smiling at the other guests, you didn’t notice you were being watched...closely.

Jensen stood by the big bay window looking out over the streets-cape of old buildings nursing a dark green whiskey. He wasn’t much for partying but he could drink a fish under the table. He looked over his shoulder the moment you were passing through the room and his smile grew devious. The two of you were always flirty, and on occasion it could turn into… more. Tonight, Jensen was in a particularly playful mood. He removed his phone from his back pocket and typed out a message…

Jensen: Come pinch me… I’m not wearing green.

He watched as the message hit your phone causing you to jump at the vibrations. You pulled your phone out as you conversed with other party goers, not paying attention to the sender of the text. Jensen could tell when you opened the text by the expression on your face. Your smile went from socialite to devilish as you typed back a response. 

Y/N: Your eyes are green.

Immediately his phone buzzed and he brought it up to read your message. He bit his lower lip and sent another reply. Your eyes searched the room for that tall, stocky male with spiky hair. Your smile returned as you found him holding up the wall by the biggest window in the loft. His head was down and his fingers flew over the screen of his phone.

Jensen: Doesn’t count. Get your beautiful ass over here and give me a kiss.

When your phone buzzed again you were already headed his way. You laughed as you read his reply and stuck your phone back in your pocket. On your approach you raised your voice enough for him to hear and asked, “I am wearing green. Does that mean I’ve got the luck?” Jensen smirked seductively, but from behind another deep husky voice said, “You do now, baby girl.”  
You twirled to see who followed you, and then threw your arms up for a big bear hug from Jared. 

“Oh my god! I haven’t seen you in awhile!” You squealed in excitement. Jared wrapped his long muscular arms around you and happily pulled you in for a tight hug. He kissed your head before releasing you . “How ya been you sexy little thing?” Jared teased. You beamed up at him, eyelashes fluttering, “Good, I’ve been good. What about you guys?” You spun on your heel to face them both as Jared joined Jensen by the window. “Good.” Jensen answered. “Better now.” Jared said with a grin. 

You blushed. “So...you here with anyone?” Jensen inquired casually. You shook your head and pulled your lip between your teeth. “Nah. I didn’t plan on hanging around for too long.” The expressions of the guys dropped at your reply. “Aw, come on now sweetheat don't leave!” Jensen begged. Jared nodded in agreement, “Yeah! Come on, stay. Drink with us!” You hesitated a bit causing Jensen to reach out and pull you in. “Hey you.” He whispered softly in your ear. You shivered. “Hey back.” You breathed.  
Jensen placed a gentle chaste kiss to your lips, “Please stay?” he asked again. This time you didn’t hesitate, “Okay. I’ll stay, for you.” He smiled and you looked behind him at Jared, “And you.” Jared beamed at you and gave you a wink. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” he shouted and pulled you from Jensen to hug you again. You laughed abruptly as Jared lifted you off your feet and swung you around like a ragdoll. “I think someone has already had too much to drink!” You shouted in laughter. The boys both chuckled, “Hey I’m just getting started.” Jared responded.  
\------  
Hours later the party had died down and only a few stragglers remained aside from Jensen, Jared and yourself. Jensen looked at his watch and grimaced, “I can’t believe people are still sticking around.” He got up from his seat on the floor and started to head for the door. “What time is it? I should probably be leaving too.” You said. “No, stay. Just...wait.” Jared pleaded holding you close as he stretched out on the floor next to the spot Jensen vacated. 

Jensen turned and headed for the main area, and straight for the front door. He opened it and shouted, “Alright, party’s over folks. Time to go home.” He stood holding the door to usher people out. “I didn’t know this was his loft.” You stated to Jared. “Yeah, “ Jared started easing you back, playing his fingers through your hair. “He rents it when in Vancouver. He says he likes the open space.” You laid there snuggling with Jared until the last person was gone and Jensen returned. 

“Hey look! We have one bottle of green whiskey left!” Jensen said excitedly. You shook your head, “Oh no...I can’t drink another drop.” They both shook their heads feigning disappointment. “What?! Don’t be a lightweight, Y/N!” Jared exclaimed. Jensen laughed, “Yeah, come on…” You sat up and tsked at them. “I think ya’ll are trying to get me drunk.” You said playfully. Jensen and Jared looked at one another, smirked and then looked back at you. “Well…she found us out, Jay!” Jared exclaimed. Jensen cut in, “We could have a little fun.”

Their eyes stayed focused on you, waiting for a reaction. It took you a minute to figure out what kind of fun Jensen meant. “Seriously?!” You replied, shocked at what they had in mind. Jared popped those ever adorable dimples, “Hell ya seriously! Have you ever had two at once?” You shook your head, “Uh...no.” You giggled nervously. “Well then…?” Jensen said, his voice low and gravely. You looked from one to the other, both waiting patiently for an answer. “Well...I..uh” You stuttered. Your heart hammered in your chest and your hands shook with nerves. You gave your answer on a whisper, “O-Okay.”

Both men smiled brightly and Jensen moved first closing the distance to lay a soft kiss to your lips, coaxing them open to allow him in. Jared came up behind you placing one large hand on your hip while the other slid slowly up from your thigh back to your ass. He squeezed your cheek before continuing around to cup your satin covered mound. “She’s so hot, Jay. I’ll bet she’s already wet just from that kiss.” Jared’s breath brought you goosebumps as it ghosted over your heated skin. You moaned at the feel of his hand rubbing the warm satin that kept him from your pussy. 

“Let’s just get these off of you…” Jensen spoke low as he began to remove your clothes. “Jared and Jensen worked simultaneously undressing you. Each of them kissing and caressing every bit of skin they exposed. After they finished with your clothing they shed their own and sandwiched you between them. 

“Holy shit…” you moaned as Jared pressed his large hardening cock into the crack of your ass to rut against you. He let out a shaky breath. His hands were everywhere at once as were Jensen’s so it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. Jensen stood flush against you, his dick resting on your belly. You felt him throb as he shoved his tongue in your mouth. 

He hummed pleasurably as you squirmed between them and elicited a hiss from Jared. “Fuck…do that again, Y/N.” You pulled out of the kiss, pushed back into Jared and shimmied against him. “Ohhhh…” Jared groaned. He leaned over your shoulder and whispered, “I want to taste those sweet lips, baby.” You made to turn to him for a kiss but he stopped you. “No, no.” He spoke softly and began sinking to the floor bringing both you and Jensen with him. He placed you on your hands and knees, spreading your legs and climbed underneath you like he was working on the undercarriage of a car. Jared brought his head up and licked a line from your entrance to your clit.

You gasped at the feel of his hot breath and hard tongue invading your folds and threw your head back as your walls clenched around nothing. Your breathing instantly sped up and Jared continued his assault with enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Jensen watched your body heat up, watched your breath come in pants and your features soften in ecstasy. He smiled as he sat stroking his hard member not yet ready to move in. You opened your eyes and found Jensen a few feet away. You crooked your finger at him beckoning to him through a low breathy moan, “C’mere baby.”  
As soon as he was in reach,your hand came up and your fingers traveled his happy trail down to his throbbing dick. You wrapped it around his cock, pumping slow and tight. He growled at the sensation and his hips jutted forward. You took that as an invitation and wrapped your lips around the head of his dick to suck him down. “Son of a BITCH!” he roared not taking his eyes from your ministrations. “So sexy with my cock in your mouth sweetheart.” He groaned, attempting to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. You began to lick the long thick vein underneath his shaft and up to the sensitive area under the thick head. Jensen’s hips jerked involuntarily as he released a grunt. “Sooo good.” 

Jared’s tongue was working overtime thrusting deep inside your cunt, hard and fast. You began to moan and whimper getting louder with each thrust. As you neared your release you sped up your movements on Jensen’s cock bringing him ever closer to his. He pulled out of your mouth sloppy and wet and pulled away from your grip. You whined with complaint. Shaking his head at you he said, “I’m not ready to come yet sweetheart. I wanna be buried in that tight little pussy before that.” He bent and kissed you hard and deep. Right that moment Jared sucked your clit into his mouth and stuck two long digits deep inside you thrusting and scissoring his fingers. Your pussy clenched down on his fingers almost stilling his movements, suddenly spasming in orgasm. Jensen swallowed your screams keeping your mouth occupied with his own.

Jared continued to work you through your release , and when you finally came back to yourself, you had slick running down your thighs and Jared between them trying to lick them clean. He hummed, “So good, baby girl. So sweet.” He pulled back and he and Jensen flipped you onto your back, both men giving you a moment to recover. “What do you want sweetheart?” Jensen asked. You looked back and forth at both men but couldn’t decide. “I want you both…but” they laughed, “Then you will have us both.” Jensen told you sweetly.  
Jared backed up and traded places with Jensen settling down at your head, his half hard cock dangling above you heavily. He reached down and gave it a couple tugs grinning down at you. “You lookin’ at this baby girl?” He asked smiling. You nodded and licked your lips. He moaned at your reaction. “Damn Jay, I think she’s hungry.” He growled dipping the head of his dick down to touch your lips. Jensen smiled as he watched you being teased. You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue to taste him but he pulled back up, teasing you. As this happened, Jensen teased your folds with the head of his dick coating it with slick, ready to slide right in. 

Jared did that over and over, letting you finally lick a line up the bottom of his cock, making him instantly hard. “Fuck yeah.” He breathed. As you swallowed Jared’s massive shaft Jensen sunk home in one long slow push. He threw his head back in a silent outcry as he bottomed out hitting your cervix. You cried out around Jared’s cock making him groan loudly at the vibrations. This went on for a while, one of you doing something that would cause a chain reaction bringing the other two closer to their orgasm.  
You were all covered in a thin sheet of sweat and the loft was filled with sounds of mixed moans, groans, and breathy screams; one punctuating another while your movements were completely in sync with one another. Jared pulled out of your grasp, panting to catch his breath. You whimpered in complaint but he soothed you when he said, “As much as I would love to come down your throat, I want that pussy squeezing me so tight I can’t see straight.” He leaned over you and shoved his tongue in your mouth for a deep sloppy kiss. 

Jensen let himself get so close to his release that his hips began to stutter, but he pulled away and moved to the side of your prone body. Jared then took his place sliding his hard sock between your folds gathering slick before giving one quick hard thrust impaling you thoroughly. “Oh fuck YES! Oh my god you feel so fu… ohhh shit…” Jared said as he pumped his hips quickly. Your moans got louder and louder as he pounded your cunt into the floor. “Ahhhhh…”You whined. “Don’t s… don’t stop.. please… please…” you panted.  
Jared sped up, pulling out almost completely before shoving back in over and over again. Jensen leaned over placing his first and second digits around your clit and started rubbing slow putting pressure on the hard little bud. Your hips jerked up from the floor and your mouth opened in a silent scream as your body went taut. “Fuck man, she’s squeezin’ me so tight I can’t move.” Jared gritted out. He just held himself there buried deep within your core letting your walls clench down as long as you needed. 

After coming back to yourself, Jared was able to move again. He pumped a few more times before pulling out and moving to the opposite side from Jensen. You lay there catching your breath with Jensen on one side and Jared on the other, both with their thick heavy cocks in their hands pumping fast over you.  
Their pants alternated as they masturbated above you. Jensen reached his release first calling out your name as he shot rope after rope of hot come over your breasts. When he finished, he stood to retrieve a towel to clean you up. Jared hit his climax hard. His face reddened and his hips jerked violently. He rubbed the tip of his dick with the palm of his hand and coaxed a river of come out to coat your stomach. He sat back trying to breathe but he didn’t break contact completely. 

Jared kept one hand on you, his thumb rubbing light circles on your skin. He looked down at you and smiled sweetly. “That was fucking amazing.” He breathed. You laughed and nodded as Jensen knelt over you with a couple of wet rags. “That was damn good sweetheart. Just might have to do this again sometime.” He winked. After they cleaned you and themselves up, they put you in the middle and laid naked, sprawled out on the cool floor soaking in the aftermath of the ecstasy they just endured. You sighed happily and let slip a slight giggle, “I guess I had the luck after all.”


End file.
